Kissed By A Rose
by Boque
Summary: Waking up in a bed at St. Mungo’s, Ginevra Weasely wonders how she got there and why on earth she looks two years older. Had she been hurt? The last thing she remembers is receiving a silver rose on Valentine’s day.
1. A Silver Rose

**Title**: Kissed By A Rose

**Author**: Miss Syden .

**Rating**: PG-13 ; incredibly fluffy

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Summary**: Waking up in a bed at St. Mungo's, Ginevra Weasely wonders how she got there and why on earth she looks two years older. Had she been hurt? The last thing she remembers is receiving a silver rose on Valentine's day.

And so the story begins ..

**Flashback**.

Ginny watched as her brother, Ronald, ate the mashed potatoes profusely. He'd always had a knack for food. Today was Valentine's day and the Great Hall was decorated in pink and red. Usually, Ginny would be ecstatic about today, but, seeing as no one fancied her, she loathed the holiday.

Ginny was a sixth year, and a beautiful sixth year at that. Her long curly hair reached right above her elbows and her dark brown eyes glistened under the lit up ceiling. All in all, Ginny was a magnificent creature, blessed by God and envied by girls. Sighing heavily, Ginny smiled as she saw Harry and Hermione cuddling on the far side of the table. They had gotten together three months ago during a cufflink accident.

Ron, who knew of their crushes on each other, cuffed both their arms together for one week, until they confessed their undying love for one another. It took them three days to finally admit what they felt. Ginny was so happy for her best friend. It was what Hermione always wanted and now she had it.

"Ginny? Are you quite alright?" asked Ronald, piling a few more chicken bits on her plate. "You've been quiet? Are you angry with me?"

Ginny smiled warmly. "Why would I be mad at you?" she asked. "Of course I'm not. You've done nothing wrong. It's just .."

"Valentine's day?" he asked, throwing her a sad smile. "It's just a stupid commercial holiday that Muggles made up. But .. I do have to admit that I like it."

Ginny smirked. "Has Luna made your day worth while?" she asked him mischievously.

Ron turned a dark shade of red, causing her whole face to match the hearts that surrounded them. "Ginny .. You're my sister. I'm not supposed to talk about these things with you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm just asking you if you guys are going to do anything special or if you have already done so."

Before Ron could answer, a massive amount of owls zoomed into the room, causing everyone to look up in awe. Packages of all sizes and colors were being held by the loving creatures.

Watching them fly in, Ginny looked to her plate and pouted. "No point in expecting anything .." she muttered to herself, now gathering up her books and beginning to leave.

Shoving her potions text book in her bag, she felt someone touch her arm. She looked to her left and found Seamus Finnegan smiling at her. "'Ello, Ginny," he said nicely.

Ginny smiled back, still putting her books in, but in a slow pace. "Hey, Seamus," she replied. "How's your Valentine's day going? You and Cho having fun?" she asked teasingly.

Seamus blushed. "We're alright. I just wanted to know if you were coming to the party down in the Ravenclaw dorms."

Ginny sighed. "I don't think I will. I've got loads to do. Just tell Cho that I'll probably stop by later, okay?" Ginny and Cho have gotten close through the years. Ginny was the one who got Cho and Seamus together.

Seamus nodded and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Alright. Have fun with whatever you have to do! I've got to go. Bye Gin!"

He walked away, hands in his pockets. Now getting up, Ginny felt something peck at her hair. Turning to face her plate, she was astounded at what she saw.

There, on the table, was a single silver rose, her name perfectly painted on each and every petal.

_Ginevra_.

She sat down once more and let down her bag, causing a huge thump to befall. Picking it up, Ginny watched in awe as sparkles began to appear and replace her name.

The letters then disappeared and a new phrase occupied each petal.

_I love you_.

Ginny's heart melted. Before she could do anything else, she heard Ron call her name. "Ginny! Who sent that to you?!"

It was then followed by Luna's voice. "That's simply beautiful! It looks a lot better than the dragon eggs I saw over in Romania!"

Ginny looked up, still holding the rose in her hand. "I don't know. It was just .. Here," she replied.

Ron grabbed the rose and examined it. "Who in the bloody hell would give someone a _silver _rose? Red's a better color. It represents love," he said bitterly, mad at the fact that a boy fancied his baby sister.

Luna smacked his arm. "Silver represents a _unity of two opposite things_. Don't tell me you haven't read that book I bought you!"

Ron swallowed. "Of course I read it!" he screamed. He still had the silver rose on his hand.

"Then what does blue represent?" she asked, both eyebrows raised.

Ron looked to Ginny. She mouthed, "_Friendship_."

Ron looked back at Luna. "It means friendship, love," he said cockily.

Luna gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good. I want a full report on each color in two days."

Ron's eyes widened.

Ginny laughed. "I'd like my rose back, please?" she asked sweetly.

Ron, who was staring incredulously at Luna, handed back the rose to his sister.

Ginny giggled lightly and picked up her bag once more. She turned to leave and headed towards the door, her bag over her left shoulder and the rose in her right hand.

She clasped the knob gently, but was then pushed back by a force of strength on the other side.

"Ginny!" she heard someone yell.

Only then did her whole world go black.

**End Of Flashback.**

Ginny touched her face, unable to register what was going on. She only woke up a few minutes ago, but now her face looked so much older. Her hair was longer and her curls were fat and loose. It was a dark auburn color and her eyes looked as if they got darker. Had something happened? What was wrong with her?

"What did I do?" she whispered, touching her face.

Hearing the door open, Ginny was bombarded by squeals and hugs. All six of her brothers were embracing her small fragile body, little children were on the floor hugging her legs, and she could hear crying, tons of crying.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled. "I'm alive! Get off!"

Everyone stepped away from her, happy smiled on their faces. "You're awake!" each of them said.

"Oh, Gods, Gin! We've missed you!" bellowed Ronald. "We didn't think you would wake up!"

Ginny looked thoroughly confused. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, putting a hand in front of her. She didn't want them squeezing the life out of her again. It seemed like only yesterday she was sitting at the Great Hall on Valentine's day. She didn't feel like anything was missing from her life.

Molly spoke up. "Darling, you've been asleep for two years," her mother said solemnly. "But now .. You are awake! You have so much to see!" she yelled, running over and hugging her daughter.

Ginny smiled happily and hugged her mother back. "So much to see? What are you talking about?" she asked perplexed.

A few children then walked up to her. "Mum, I've seen all my brother's children before," she said baffled.

Bill and Fleur walked up to Ginny, a small buddle in their arms. "This is Cherry," stated Bill. "She's only three months old."

Ginny smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. "She's so beautiful," she whispered

Charlie and Madison then stepped forward, a small dark haired boy in the middle of them. "Ginny, this is Duncan. He's two," said Madison, pushing Duncan forward.

Ginny bent down. "Hi, Duncan," she said quietly. "I'm your Aunt Ginny."

Duncan lifted up his head and beamed. Running over to her, he opened up his arms and hugged her mercilessly. "Auntie!" he yelled.

Ginny grinned and hugged him back. She pulled back and looked around the room, finding a very pregnant Luna Lovegood. Her eyes widened. "No bloody way!" she cursed.

"Ginevra Weasely!" snapped Molly in a stern voice.

Arthur rolled his eyes and embraced his daughter. "Don't mind her. She's in a bit of a snippy mood. Mood swings can get a woman crazy."

Ginny's eyes widened once more. "Mum .. She's .. but .. So old .. And .. I .. Pregnant?!" she asked disbelievingly.

Molly placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that I'm old, Ginevra?"

Ginny swallowed. "Uh .. No?"

Luna waddled over and took Ginny's hand. Placing it on her bulging stomach, she said, "It's a girl. We were planning on naming her Prudence," she said softly. "And her middle name would be your first name."

Ginny caressed her belly. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Luna replied.

Ginny looked at her mother. "How far along are you?"

"Two months, dear," responded Molly. "But .. I won't be holding the baby any longer. My body is way too old and rusty. We're going to transfer the baby magically to a surrogate mother."

Before Ginny could ask who, Percy's four year old daughter came running through. "Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny scooped Alexa up into her arms. "Alexa! Honey! How are you? You've gotten so big! The last time I saw you, you were just a toddler! Look how you've grown!" she shrieked.

George cleared his throat, holding two girls. "This is Bella and April. My twin daughters," he said proudly.

Ginny smiled and put Alexa down. "You and Alicia?"

George looked away. "She died," he whispered.

"What?" she asked doubtfully.

"Childbirth complications," he replied. "She couldn't make it through."

Ginny walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright. You've got two beautiful girls to remember her by."

George looked at her and smiled. "They've got red hair."

Ginny giggled. "I can see that!" She kissed them both on the forehead. "Hi Bella .. Hello April."

Everyone smiled joyously, but everything was soon interrupted as the nurse walked in. "I see you've awoken, Miss Weasely," she said kindly. "But, unfortunately .. You need your rest my dear. You will be leaving with your family tomorrow."

"Rest?!" yelled Ron. "She's rested for two bloody years! Why on earth would she want to rest?!" he asked menacingly.

Molly rolled her eyes and ushered everyone out of the room. A few groans and moans were heard, but Molly ignored them and shoved everyone out. She stopped at the door and looked at her daughter, who was sitting on the bed. "So much can happen in two years, my darling," she stated. "Let's just hope you didn't miss too much."

Ginny smiled and watched her mother close the door and leave. Sighing contently, Ginny fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. The events of Valentine's day kept replaying over and over. "Oh crap .." muttered Ginny. She completely forgot to ask her parents why and how she ended up sleeping for two whole years. "I'll just ask them later .." she said lazily, now climbing up into the middle of the bed and collapsing on that soft spot.

She remembered the rose and its very unique color. She's never seen anything like it. The way her name glittered under the light and transform into an _I love you_. It's been two years and she still doesn't know who sent her the rose. "Well, not two years for me .. I've been bloody sleeping!" she yelled, taking the pillow from under head and putting it over her face.

She dozed off for a bit, now snoring softly.

* * *

Ginny awoke to the smell of vanilla and the dim lit hospital room. There were a few candles lit up around her. "Candles? What the ..?" she asked.

Getting up lazily, she found herself showered with little dots on her bed. Panicking, she fell off the bed, bringing the sheets and some of these "dots" with her. She was tangled in the comforter. She thrashed about a bit and released herself from the blasted sheets.

Focusing on the "dots", she gasped. They were not dots .. But simply petals.

_Silver _petals.

Moving forward, she reached out and picked a few up. Her name was on every single one.

_Ginevra_.

She watched in fascination as the words disappeared and read ..

_I love you_.

Ginny smiled once more, remembering that faithful on Valentine's day. Stroking each petal carefully, she spotted the room window wide open. She dropped all the petals and ran over to the window.

It was simply perfect outside. From what Ginny could tell, it was around January. There were a few snowflakes falling from the sky and the ground was pure white. She hugged herself, shivering. She was clad in only a black tank top and silky pajama bottoms. That's when she spotted someone

A dark hooded figure was staring on top of a hill. He was almost like a shadow, but somehow, Ginny knew.

Gathering up all her bravery, Ginny ran back to where the comforter was. She picked it up off the ground and wrapped it around herself.

Looking out the window once more, she saw a pole running down the building. She wasn't that high up. She was around two floors above the ground and that wasn't even that high.

She fiddled with her hair and found a hair tie. Tying two fat pieces of comforter together, Ginny tightened the pull and let out a breath. That would keep the sheet clasped together around herself. Hoisting her leg up, she slid out the window and onto the pole. Ginny, who was quite light, was now sliding down the pole, feeling a burn on both her hands. Her feet were secured with slippers.

She finally reached the snow covered floor, her hands now inside the comforter. It was rather cold. Trudging her way over to where he was, she felt her nose grow cold. She wouldn't be surprised if it was red.

She stopped right behind him and gulped. _What the hell do I do? I don't even know who this person is. He could be a bloody rapist for all I know! _She thought in her mind. But, for some odd reason, she felt that he was someone special, someone worth getting cold and sick for.

She watched he turned around, the hood still over his head. "You're okay," he stated in a whisper.

"Who are you?" she asked croakily.

He chuckled. "Would you honestly come down here if you didn't know who I was?"

Ginny thought for a while. Why the hell did she come down there? "Um .." she trailed off. "You're not allowed here." She said the first thing that came to mind. She was now mentally cursing herself for saying something so stupid.

He laughed once more. "I was visiting someone," he said.

"Oh," she said, tracing her foot along the snow. They stood there uncomfortably, in silence for almost five minutes.

"Well .." Ginny started "I should get going." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Did you like the rose?" he yelled.

Ginny stopped abruptly. She turned around slowly and found his back to her. He was staring out into the night sky. "I didn't know if you liked the color silver."

Ginny opened her mouth in shock. "You .. ?"

He swirled around and walked up to her. He stopped until his body was only a few centimeters away from hers. "I ..?"

"You gave me that rose two years ago?" she asked.

"And if I did?"

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't want to know," he replied.

"And if I do?" she asked.

He shook his head under his hood. "You wouldn't like the outcome."

"Try me," she said in a deadly whisper.

He lifted his hands and clasped his hood.

The suspense was killing Ginny. She stared as he slowly pulled back his hood, revealing platinum blonde hair. She scrunched up her eyes in confusion. Who did she know with blonde hair? Finally, his hood reached his shoulders.

His head was still down. She then watched as he lifted it up ever so leisurely. When his face was showing, Ginny felt a lump form in her throat. "Malfoy?" she asked, staring into his silver-gray eyes.


	2. Jealousy & A Kiss

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Jealousy & A Kiss

Greg sat lazily on the couch, his girlfriend, Josephine sitting between his legs. "Mmmm .. Greg .. Tell Vinny to shut up," she said jokingly.

Vinny sent her a glare. "Hey! I was telling a story here!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Vin .. You weirdo."

"Why do you guys always insist on fighting?!" asked Andrew, waving his arms around.

"Shut up, Andy," scolded Vinny.

Gregory yawned. "Have you seen Blaise lately?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Jo, who sighed happily.

"He's out with his fiancée," stated Vinny. "I swear, It's like their married already!"

Jo rolled her eyes once more. "They are in love. Who would of thought they would end up together? I mean two years ago she was with her best friend. Or that's what Greg told me."

"Well, I got the information from Draco," replied Greg.

"By the way, where Is the bloke?" asked Andy curiously. "He hasn't been home for a while." Andy, Greg, Vinny, Blaise and Jo all lived together in Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa died a one year ago, leaving Draco with everything.

Greg smiled a sad smile. "She woke up today. I think he went to go and see her."

Andy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't see why he was madly in love with her."

"Don't you remember what he said," stated Andy. "You can't help who you love and how long you love them for," he quoted.

Jo smiled. "I almost cried when he said that."

Greg tightened his grip on her. "Why?"

"It was sweet," she responded.

Andy smirked at how jealous Greg looked. "So what if it was sweet?" Greg asked bitterly.

Jo looked confused. "I'm a girl .. From America .. Of course I thought it was sweet. I'm a true romantic at heart."

Greg made a move and jerked Jo to the other side of the couch. "I'm tired," he scowled. Draco always a knack of making women melt and Greg hated that. The first time he met Jo, he fell in love, but much to his dismay, she had a crush on Draco. Too bad for her though. Draco was in love with Ginny Weasely.

After hearing that, Jo backed off and stayed single for a while. She and Greg than hung out more and she grew a very strong liking to him. They instantly fell in love and now were together. Even thought Greg got what he wanted, it still pained him to see Jo and Draco talk late at night.

Jo got up and followed Greg out. "Greg? You okay?" she asked softly, watching him enter their bedroom and collapse on the bed. He curled up under the sheets, not answering her. "Greg? Sweetie?"

Jo crept on top of the bed and onto her boyfriend. "Greg .. Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. "What did I do?"

Greg gently pushed her off and rolled over. "I'm tired. Leave me alone," he sneered. "I don't want to talk to you."

Jo sat there and thought up a plan. Grinning madly, she pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. Straddling his hips, Jo lifted a pillow of his face and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened. "Jo, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Jo leaned forward and pressed her chest up against his. "I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong," she said seductively. She licked his bottom lip enticingly and slithered a hand down his pants.

Greg groaned and grabbed her by the hips. "Jo .. Stop," he ordered.

Jo smirked and continued with her doings, moving her hand up and down his shaft. His grip on her hips tightened and she was sure it'd leave two bruises on either side of it. She leaned her head forward and placed her lips right by his ear. She licked his earlobe and blew on it. "Damn it, Jo," he said huskily, throwing his head back and groaning.

Jo smiled. "Do you want me right now, Greg?" she asked, pulling her head back and showing him her face. She stuck out her bottom lip, which was a very cherry color.

Greg looked resistant, knowing they have never done anything like that before. Looking at her hand, which was still under his pants, Greg felt himself tremble. Without anymore hesitation, he flipped her over, forgetting all about why he was angry. He looked down at her bare chest and grew harder by the second.

He pushed his face forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Both her hands shot up and lost themselves in his dark brown hair. Soon, his pants and boxers were discarded on the floor. Greg looked down at his girlfriend and timidly pulled down her red stain knickers. Once they were off, she opened her legs widely, as if inviting him to take a peek. Greg, who was entranced by that certain area, leaned his head forward and licked the very tip of her intimate space.

Jo cried out in pleasure. He held her down by her hips and continued with his ministrations. Upon hearing his name being screamed from her lips, he lifted his head and stared at her. A huge smug smirk was on his lips. "Enjoy that, love?" he asked.

Jo, who was panting, nodded numbly. "Greg .. Please .." she begged.

Not needing to be asked twice, Greg moved himself upwards until he was face to face with his girlfriend. Jo stared at him. "This is going to hurt," stated Greg.

"I don't care," protested Josephine. "Make me feel the pain, Greg. Then, make me feel how good it can be."

Swallowing the excess spit in his mouth, Greg plunged into her. He groaned loudly, relishing the tight and hot feeling pulsating around his member. Jo cried out in pain, grazing her nails along his back.

Greg didn't stop to look at her; he kept thrusting in harder and harder. Soon enough, Jo was bucking her hips, keeping up with his rocking rhythm. "Greg .." she said breathlessly.

"Josephine," he whispered in her ear.

They screamed out each other's names, now climaxing together. Greg looked down at where they made their love and found patches of blood all over the sheets and on himself and her. "You okay?" he asked her, now gazing into her eyes.

Jo kissed him fiercely. "God, I've never felt this good in my entire life."

Greg smiled. "We should clean this up." He made a move to take himself out of her, but Jo wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him there.

"Stay," she commanded. "Don't leave me. We can clean up in the morning."

Greg smiled tiredly and pillowed his head onto the valley of her breasts. They slept peacefully together that night.

* * *

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "But .. But .." she was at a loss for words. She didn't understand why Draco Malfoy, who can get any girl he'd want, would like her, let alone _love _her. 

Draco's face stayed impassive. "I told you that you wouldn't like the outcome," he said softly, not breaking his gaze on her.

Ginny looked to the floor, embarrassed. "It's not that .. It's just .. Wow .." she whispered. "Why on earth would you want _me_? I'm nothing to want .." She didn't really acknowledge Draco Malfoy during her six years at Hogwarts. He was either making fun of her brother, Harry, or Hermione and she for one, didn't really care.

Draco took a step closer, so their bodies were now touching. "You're everything that a guy would ever need," he exclaimed.

Ginny brought her head up and stared into his eyes. "You can't possibly love me. We were never friends .. We never talked .."

"That doesn't mean I've never recognized you," he reprimanded. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't find yourself utterly attractive?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can never see myself as beautiful. I guess I'm alright, but beautiful is the way you would describe Cho Chang or .. Hermione .. Or .. Luna," she replied quietly.

Draco lifted his hand and touched her lips with his index finger. "You're lips are simply stunning. They have this rosy, yet pink tint to them that would make any guy want to melt over." He took a deep breath and traced her heart shaped mouth. "I love the way you pout when you don't get your way. It drives me bonkers." He then caressed her cheek. "Your face is in no need of makeup .. You're cheeks have this natural red blush."

Ginny gulped nervously as his index finger moved down lower to her neck. "The necklaces you wear do no justice to this beautiful neck of yours. You don't know how many times I've dreamt of kissing it."

Ginny shivered as his index finger moved down just a bit lower. His hand was now under her shirt, just above her breast. "Need I say more?" he asked.

"You don't know me," she blurted out, praying that he would just lower his hand. She didn't know why, but for some odd reason, she wanted Draco Malfoy. She wanted him to love her, hold her, touch in her in places she's never been touched before. Although she's never spoken to him, she could see through his eyes and into his soul. He looked truly honest and sincere.

Draco pulled back his hand and sighed. "I know that you enjoy watching Muggle movies over the summer and eating strawberry ice-cream in the winter. Your favorite season is winter because you love the cold. You also adore the snow, mainly because you think that it's like a way of re-cleansing the earth. Taking all the bad and replacing it with the new.

"Your favorite color is dark green and if you had a choice, you would wear it everyday." Ginny stared at him, her mouth gaped open. He knew so much about her. "I know that you hate having your brother follow you around like your bodyguard, but sometimes are very grateful because you love him and look up to him. I know that your preferred subject is Potions, even though you despise Professor Snape.

"I know that you stopped liking Potter during your third year, despite what everyone else says. And I also know that you told Granger that you found me rather handsome during the sixth year ball when Thomas escorted you as his date."

Ginny blushed. "Oh," she squeaked out.

Her nose was now red and her hair was wildly loose in mountains of curls. She really was flustered. "You don't need to say anything, Ginny," he said gently. Her name sounded so heavenly coming from his lips. "Just tell me to go and I promise that I'll leave you alone forever."

"And if I don't want you to go?" she asked, watching his expression turn into a shocked one. Obviously, he didn't think that Ginny would want him like that.

"Then .." He grinned. ".. I guess I'll just have to kiss you."

Ginny bit her lip. She's never truly been kissed before. There were the occasional pecks on her lips, but nothing to irrational. She was pure, innocent Ginny and for Draco, she would change that. "Oh," she said once again.

She looked at him and found him waiting for her answer. Taking a deep breath, Ginny made a decision and smiled.

"Well?" he asked.

Her smile grew wider. "Kiss me," she said simply.

* * *

Alexa sat patiently on the couch in the living of the Burrow. "Gramsy, when's Aunt Ginny coming home?" she asked sweetly. 

Her father, Percy, was upstairs sleeping. The only people who inhabited the room were Alexa, Molly, Arthur, Ronald, George, Bella and April.

"She'll be coming back tomorrow, deary," replied Molly, patting Alexa on the head. "Don't worry. She'll be just fine."

"Dada. Dada," gurgled Bella. "Dada. Dada," she repeated again.

George laughed. "I've got some weird children," he said loudly.

Ron snickered, holding April. "Why is Bella the evil twin and April's the angel? It's quite strange .. I would think both of them would be pranksters."

Arthur chuckled. "Maybe the chain of the evil twins has broken. At least we have one good baby."

Molly smacked Arthur's arm playfully. "Arthur! Both Bella and April are good children! Don't say that!"

Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "What are we going to name our new child?" he asked.

"Well, if it's a boy .. I was thinking .. Landon," she stated. "And if it's a girl, I was thinking .. Haven."

Alexa smiled. "I like that name, Gramsy. Does that mean I'll be older than her? She's going to be my Auntie and I'll be older?"

Molly nodded, while Alexa giggled. "I think that's funny. Will she be a cry baby like Duncan?"

"Alexa! What have I told you about teasing your cousin?" she asked sternly.

"Never ever make fun of your own family," quoted Alexa blandly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I remember the time we called Percy a _stuck up prat _and Mum made us run around the backyard for three hours catching gnomes."

George laughed. "One of the gnomes bit you and wouldn't let go. It was hilarious!" he exclaimed. "Bill had to knock it out completely. You cried for hours."

"I did not!" protested Ron. "You're lying!"

Arthur sat his wife down beside him on another couch. "You two fight way too much."

"Actually, Fred and I fight more than George and I do," said Ron. "Isn't that true, April," he cooed.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone knocked on the door. "Who would be at the door this late?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged and proceeded to the door. He opened it and found a young woman standing in front of him. "May I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm looking for Percy Weasely," said the woman.

"And why would that be?" asked Arthur.

She didn't answer, for Alexa was at the door, her face in a scowl. "Mummy?" she asked, disgust in her voice.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey my boobies!! .. well .. you like the new chapter? all will be revealed in the next chapter .. don't worry .. i won't leave you guys confused for long .. i've had alot of time to write over teh weekend, so i'm mighty thankful. i have my newest chapter for _**Don't Deny It**_ .. but i haven't posted it yet .. please be patient .. :) .. thanks so much to the previous reviewers ..

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade


	3. He Saved You

**Chapter 3** - He Saved You

Draco leaned forward and cupped her face. "Are you sure you're not just saying this so you can have a reason to hit me?" he asked jokingly.

Ginny lifted her hand and placed it over his, which was on her cheek. "If I wanted to hit you .. I'd hit you," she replied enticingly.

Licking his lips, Draco captured her mouth in a very passionate kiss. Ginny opened her mouth slowly, feeling his tongue slide its way in. She sighed contently and melted into his body. She felt perfectly great within his grasp and although she hadn't known much of him, she felt as if they've been together forever; like they were a couple in a past life.

Draco arms massaged its way down her arms and into the comforter that was around her. Her wrapped his arms around her hips possessively, still exploring her mouth. This is exactly the way he wanted to spend his life, kissing her under the moonlight. Ginny tangled her hands in his soft blonde hair and caressed it tenderly.

His lips moved away from her mouth to her cheek, then her eyelids, her forehead, then finally, her chin. Ginny fluttered her eyes open, finding his face very close to hers. "Wow .." she said breathlessly. Their red noses were touching and their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Did you like the rose?" he asked again.

Ginny smiled. "I loved it," she responded sincerely.

Draco had a huge smug grin on his face. "I thought so," he said arrogantly.

"But .." she said playfully.

Draco stared at her. "But what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I actually kissed you," she said, her voice in disbelief.

Draco pouted. "Hey .."

Ginny sighed and asked, "Why are you doing this?" She looked to the snow covered floor.

Draco pulled her closer, their knees now touching. "Because I want to be with you .. And because .." Ginny kept her gaze onto the floor. "Because I love you."

Ginny looked up into his eyes. "I don't understand how you can love me when you haven't even been with me."

He leaned his forehead on hers. "We may have not been together before, but all I know is I want to be with you now."

"I wish I could say I love you, too .. But .."

Draco shook his head. "I know .. You don't have to. Hopefully, you will love me in the future."

Ginny gave a chaste kiss on the lips. "I probably will, Draco," she whispered.

Draco smiled a very huge smile. "You called me Draco," he stated, as if he was a small child.

"Well, what other names would I call my boyfriend?" she asked cheekily, smiling like a fool.

"Are you asking me to be your _lover_, Miss Weasely," he asked huskily.

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip, remember that beautiful and magnificent rose he gave her two years ago. A thoughtful smile appeared on her face as she moved it closer to his. "Are you rejecting me, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked humorously.

Draco pressed up against her and now she really knew the effect she had on him. "I would never .." he whispered, kissing her once more.

* * *

Arthur looked at the girl, hatred etched onto his face. "You are not welcome here," he said through his gritted teeth.

Alexa lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed. Ronald, who was still holding April, has never seen her so mad before. They all knew of what happened to Alexa's true mother. Soon after Alexa's birth, the woman left and never came back. Percy, being the true man he was, told Alexa of her mother, but didn't speak that highly of her. He simply fell in love with her, only to find his love unrequited. She wanted to have an abortion the day Percy found out about the baby. At first, she didn't tell him about the pregnancy, but he discovered the secret from one of her closest friends, who, in fact, had a crush on Percy. He raised Alexa on his own, showing her all the love and care that Weasely's usually showed. Although Percy didn't get into detail about her mother, his brothers took the liberty of telling little Alexa. They told her that she was a horrible woman who thought of nothing but herself. For four years, Alexa has lived her life without that awful woman and she doesn't need her now.

"I need to speak with Percy," the woman said once more, not taking her eyes of Alexa. Her hair was a dark black color, flipped out at the shoulder. She was dressed casually in Muggle clothes.

Alexa walked next to Arthur and held his hand. "Daddy does not want to speak with you. No one does," she spat.

The woman kneeled down and forced a smile. "Hi, Honey. It's me .. Mummy," she said in a sickly sweet voice, dripping with sugar.

"I know who you are," Alexa said in a snippy tone. "That's why I want you to leave."

The rest of the occupants in the living room froze, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes. "Darling, I'm here to take you home," she said, stretching out the word _darling_.

Arthur's teeth gritted once more. "She _is _home," he scowled. "You must leave .. Now." Not waiting for her answer, Arthur stepped back into the house, Alexa beside him, and slammed the door shut. He took his wand out of his pocket and raised it to the door. Muttering a series of spells, he let go of his granddaughter's hand and let her run upstairs to her father. This definitely was not what the caring family was expecting.

* * *

Alexa ran up the steps, her little feet pattering softly on the floor. She reached her father's bedroom and sauntered in. This was Percy's old bedroom as a child; he and Alexa lived in a small flat in Muggle London. "Daddy? Daddy?" she asked, getting up on the bed and shaking him. "Daddy .. Wake up .. Mummy came here .."

That woke him up. He squinted his eyes a bit and looked at her daughter. Percy grew rather handsome throughout the years. He had darker red hair and a muscle build. Although he did not play any sports, his body seemed to grow into him, giving him a muscular chest and broad shoulders. "Alexa? What are you on about? Have you had another dream?" he asked, sitting up and staring at his daughter.

Alexa caught her breath. "Mummy came here just a few minutes ago. She said she wanted to bring me home. Daddy, I'm scared," whispered the girl, throwing herself at her father. She hugged his neck tightly and buried her face in his baggy _Chudley Cannons _shirt.

Percy held his daughter. "What did I tell you about calling her _Mummy_?" he asked sternly, hating her mother with every fiber of her heart.

Alexa lifted her head up and looked at him. "Her name is Ismene," recited Alexa. "Not _Mummy_."

Percy hugged her tighter. "What did she say about taking you home?" he asked, his voice grim.

"She said she wanted to bring me home but Pops said she couldn't. He shut the door in her face. Daddy .. Will she take me away?" she asked, very scared,

Percy shook his head. "She can't. I have you now, Alexa. You are _my _daughter .. She was _never _your mother. I want you to get that right, okay?"

Alexa nodded. "I love you, Daddy," she said quietly.

"I love you, too, Munchkin," he replied, rocking her small body back and forth.

Their wonderful silence was interrupted by Arthur Weasely calling Percy's name from downstairs.

* * *

Greg groaned as he got off the bed. The sun's rays were hitting his eyelids, causing his whole face to heat up as if it was on fire. "Bloody hell .." he muttered, trying to get up, only finding himself entangled with his girlfriend. Jo's legs were wrapped around his and her right arm was sprawled on his waist. "Jo, Love .. You need to wake up," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

Jo moaned and fluttered her eyes open. "Gregory?" she asked, yawning loudly. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Greg gave her a small kiss on the lips and looked at his alarm clock. "It's twelve noon. Everyone should be awake by now," he stated, sliding out of her touch and getting up off the bed. He was completely nude, which Jo enjoyed a lot. "Mr. Goyle, do you insist on being so happy all the time?" she asked slyly, looking at a very specific area on his body.

Greg laughed and grabbed the nearest sheet, wrapping it around his middle. "Mrs. Goyle, do you insist on ogling at me anytime you want?" he asked, the same playful glint in his eye.

Jo swallowed, her eyes wide. "What's the matter?" asked Greg, concerned.

"You .. You called me _Mrs. Goyle_," she whispered. The comforter was covering her body from her breasts down to her toes.

Greg grinned and bent down to kiss her. "You really don't want to be _Mrs. Goyle_?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

Jo shook her head. "I'd be _Mrs. Goyle _any day," she said softly.

Greg smiled brightly just as Vinny entered the room. He froze. "Whoa .. You guys are naked," he stated, as if trying to convince himself that.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vin .. We are naked. And yes, Vincent .. We had sex. Can you please leave so Greg and I can take a shower?" she asked, batting her long black eyelashes.

Vinny smirked. "Taking a shower together?" he asked in a playful voice. "It's been one year and now you guys are shagging .. Crazy bloody people."

Greg walked over to Vinny, the sheet still wrapped around his waist. He grew rather muscular throughout the years. Being a beater on the quidditch team helped him a lot. He also stopped eating as much as he had before, resulting in a lot of weight loss. Vincent did the same, also losing a lot of weight. All in all, the two best friends were just as handsome as Blaise, Andrew and Draco. Greg shoved Vinny out the door and shut it loudly. "He's gone," he said naughtily.

Throwing the sheet away and pouncing back to Jo, he smirked. He was now laying fully on top of her. "Now about that shower .." he said suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows.

Jo snickered and kissed him thoroughly. "I always heard that water was my specialty .."

* * *

Ginny woke up in the same white bed at St. Mungo's, a huge smile plastered onto her face. She and Draco spent the night talking .. Snogging. Her smile grew so much wider as she looked around the room and found the silver petals still scattered around. It felt so good and so perfect to be loved.

"Miss Weasely?" asked a voice.

Ginny snapped her head up and looked into the eyes of her nurse. "Yes?"

"It's time for your potions," she said in a kind tone. Ginny looked at her apprehensively. "No worries, dear." the lady consoled. "It's just a pain-free potion and a liquid your mother requested you take."

"Requested? What exactly did she request?" asked Ginny, grabbing the pain-free potion vial from the nurse's hand. She pulled open the cork and sipped tiny bits of the drink.

The nurse sighed. "It's a birth-control liquid," she said softly.

Ginny almost choked on the potion she was downing. "Wha .. What?" she asked, confused at why her mother would give her such a thing.

The nurse shrugged. "Apparently, your mother wants you to be safe and protected when having sex."

Ginny stared at her, mouth gaped open. "Se-Sex?" she stuttered. "I haven't even gone past kissing and she's worried about me having .. Having .. _That_?!"

The nurse chuckled lightly, tipping the vial, so the potion was going down Ginny's throat. She handed her the other vial. "Just drink up, dear. This potion will last you seven months," she stated.

Ginny took a deep breath, reminding herself to ask her mother about this nonsense. She swallowed down the birth-control potion and made a disgusted face. "Ugh .. That was horrible!"

The nurse took away the empty vials and placed them on a tray. "I'm sorry, dear. It's supposed to taste bad, but the things it does .." She gave Ginny a wink, causing the red head to giggle. "Is there a lucky man in your life?" she asked, gesturing to the petals. "There must be .. This place smells like a sweet scent."

Ginny blushed. "Well .. Yeah .." she said gently. "There is this one guy."

The nurse, who looked quite young, sat down on the bed. "Do tell!" she said excitedly.

Ginny's cheek colored even more. "What do you want to know?"

"His name .. The way he looks .. How good he treats you .. If he has a brother .."

Ginny laughed. "His name is Draco .. He has blonde hair and silver eyes. He treats me like I'm .. his everything. And I'm sorry, but he doesn't have a brother."

The nurse sighed. "Worth a try?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry .. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Eliza Marie," she said, shaking Ginny's hand. "I'm a mediwitch here. What's your first name?"

"I'm Ginevra," said Ginny. "But, you can call me Ginny for short."

Eliza picked up a petal and looked at it. "This is the most sweetest thing I've ever seen," she stated. "He loves you? Aaww .."

"Yeah .." sighed Ginny.

"Do you love him, too?"

"That's the thing .." said Ginny. "I don't know .. I mean .. I like him a lot. I've become attached to his smile, the way he has with words. But, its way too early for me to know of my love for him now. I'm sure I'll know in the future," explained Ginny.

"How did you two meet?" asked Eliza.

"Our families are enemies," retorted Ginny. Eliza looked confused. "Don't ask."

"Alright."

"Hey .. Do you know how I got here?"

"You mean .. two years ago?" asked Eliza, throwing the petal down.

"Yeah .. No one's told me anything. I was meaning to ask yesterday, but .. I seem to always forget to do that."

Eliza sighed. "You were hit with some sort of blinding curse."

"Blinding curse? But .. I'm not blind," said Ginny. "And why on earth would someone hit me with a blinding curse?"

"That's what surprised us here the most. Somehow, someone blocked away most of the curse, so it would not hurt you fully. The impact of the curse, however, did send you into a coma for two years .. But, whoever did this saved your sight. Death Eaters were the ones who threw this curse at you. They thought they had you down, but as I said, someone drained most of that power away and took it for themselves."

"So, what you're saying is .. That someone performed another spell to block out the blinding curse that was heading straight for me?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." responded Eliza. 

"This person saved me from becoming blind? You mean .. He took most of the curse, so I would be left with the coma and he would .. would .. lose his sight?" she asked disbelievingly.

Eliza nodded.

"Did they ever find out who?" asked Ginny.

Eliza smiled. "Yes, they did."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all .. :) .. you like? well anyways .. thanks for reviewing .. now to answer you questions ::..

1. Andy - Andrew Flint - Marcus' Younger Brother   
2. I know some of you thought that the beginning of Chapter Two was pretty random, but it has alot to do with the story. If you read it close enough, you find out something that I have not directly said out straight.   
3. I'm sorry if Draco seems a bit out of character .. but, that's the way i like him. A little conceited, still a bit mean, but always the charming Malfoy we know.

If you have anymore questions, please ask.

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade


	4. A Secret Love and A Prophecy

**Chapter 4** - A Secret Love and A Prophecy

Katie Bell sat behind her office desk, contemplating what she was going to do with her life. She just received wonderful news about her internship and she was now going to be sent off to Paris, France. She didn't know whether or not she should go. Her mind began to beg her to stay, only because there were two people she cared for the most.

Percy and Alexa Weasely.

She looked at the picture she had of the three of them in America. They had taken a trip to California a few months ago and she couldn't be anymore happier. They've lost contact for almost a month because of her job and studies. Running a hand through her curly blonde hair, she sighed loudly, unable to make a decision.

Alexa was waving wildly in the photo, her legs outstretched and her beautiful red hair in two pigtails. Percy had his arm around Katie's shoulder, his face beaming. Katie's smile grew wider as she stared at the touching between them. Katie's ex-friend, Ismene, was Alexa's biological mother. The thought of the girl made Katie frown. They've been friends for all their lives, but when Ismene started to sleep around, Katie grew cautious.

When Ismene told Katie of her conquest with Percy, Katie felt sympathy for him. Ismene soon dated him and brought him over to their apartment a lot. That's when Katie fell in love. Percy was level-headed and reliable, the perfect boyfriend. What hurt Katie even more was the fact that her best friend had him.

One morning, on a Friday, Ismene came to Katie with a problem. She demanded that Katie take her to a Muggle doctor.

She wanted an abortion.

Katie felt a thump form in her throat as she heard what Ismene said.

_"An abortion?" asked Katie, holding her hand to her heart._

_Ismene shrugged, not really caring. "It's not like I haven't done it before," replied the girl. "It's easy. Just take me to the butcher."   
_

_Katie winced. "The **butcher**? Ismene, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!? Who's is it?! Have you been cheating on Percy?!"_

_"Nope. It's the bloke's child. I just don't want it. So tell me, when and where can I get to a doctor?"_

Katie shook her head at the memory. She then remembered the day she told Percy.

_"You're lying," he stated, pointing an accusing finger at her._

_Katie looked hurt. "Why would I lie to you, Perce? She's pregnant and with your child! She wants to have an abortion! She asked me to get her to a doctor to kill it!" yelled Katie, tears now running down her cheeks. "Don't ever accuse me of lying to you!"_

_Percy paced the room. "This can't be. She wouldn't kill our baby. She loves me and I love her .. She would never," he said, trying his best to convince himself._

_"How could you believe someone like her? I can't believe this, Percy! She's not the right girl for you! She's going to kill your child!" screeched Katie. Her blonde curls were whirling around her face as she screamed._

_Percy sat down on the worn couch, his dace in his hands. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to talk to her."_

_Katie was appalled at his respect for her friend. "You can do that .." she said bitterly. "But, I will not speak to her."_

Months passed and soon Alexa was born. Right after, Ismene fled and never came back. Katie was quite grateful for that.

She still remembered the first day Alexa said something special to her.

_"Aunt Katie?" asked a almost four year old Alexa._

_They were sitting on a metal bench in the park. "Yes, honey?"_

_"I love you," said Alexa, smiling. She was holding a chocolate chip cookie that Katie packed for lunch. "Can you be my Mummy?"_

_Katie looked at her. "Oh, Darling .." she said softly, picking up the red head and placing her on her lap. "I love you, too. But, I can't be your Mummy."   
_

_"Why not?" pouted Alexa._

_"Because, Mummies and Daddies are usually together, honey," said Katie._

_"But, my real Mummy and Daddy aren't together," Alexa said confused._

_"I mean .. Mummies and Daddies are usually in love," explained Katie. "And your Daddy and I aren't in love." **Actually, I'm in love with Percy .. But he's not in love with me..**_

_"Oh," sighed Alexa. "What if you and Daddy were in love? Can you be my Mummy then?"_

_"Yes, sweetie. I can."_

Katie smiled.

She's made her decision.

* * *

Ginny waited in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, playing with the hem of her new skirt. Luna owled her new clothing just after her talk with Eliza. Ginny was supremely nervous, not only because she was about to see her family, but because she was about to see Harry. Luna informed her that Harry would come and visit the Burrow today. No one really seemed to want to tell her about what happened. Eliza was the only one who filled her in. Ginny owled Luna back, asking her if Harry was alright and how he was going. 

Ginny got no reply. Sighing heavily, she rocked her legs back and forth impatiently. She couldn't believe that Harry would do such a heroic thing. What freaked her out the most was that he did it just in the nick of time. Ginny smiled at the thought of Harry saving her. He was always looking out for her, just as a brother would. It made her feel happy inside that he truly did see her as his little sister.

Looking up, Ginny found her mother and father approaching. "Mum? Dad? Where's everyone else?" asked Ginny, getting up from her seat and walking over to them. She gave them each big hugs.

"Well, everyone is back at the Burrow preparing for your return, dear," replied Molly, stroking Ginny's hair. "Come on, now dear. We are going to floo."

"Do you need anything before we get home, Darling?" asked Arthur, leading his daughter to the nearest fireplace.

Ginny smiled at her father. "No, it's okay, Dad. I'm fine. I just want to go home," she said, taking a deep breath.

Arthur nodded and handed her a fistful of floo powder. Ginny grasped it tightly and stepped into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!"

* * *

Draco woke up to people screaming in the morning. Rubbing his forehead, he jumped out of bed and stalked out the door, ready to bloody the people yelling. 

He stumbled down the stairs, still following the racket. He found out where the source was: the kitchen.

Vincent and Andrew were having a bit of a verbal fight. "Bloody hell, Andy! Why did you say that to her?! You called her a bloody whore!" yelled Vinny.

Draco rubbed his eyes, listening to the two. Andrew sighed. "I .. I don't know! She just .. She was with that stupid Irish guy again! Why the hell does she insist on having a meal with him and not with me!?"

"Give her some time to breathe! She _is _a woman!" yelled Vinny, taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter.

Andrew rubbed his temples. "I like her a lot, Vinny .. It's just .. I can't stand seeing her with that bloke. He irritates me," said Andrew.

"Well, then I suggest you call her back. You don't want to lose her, do you?" he asked his friend.

"No .." replied Andrew.

Draco finally decided to stride in. "Make me breakfast," he said sleepily to Andrew.

Andrew snorted. "Make your own bloody breakfast."

His stomach growling, Draco plopped down beside Vinny and banged his head on the table. He laid it there for a while. "I kissed her."

All breathing in the room stopped. "What?" asked Vinny.

"I kissed her," Draco said once more.

Andrew whooped with joy. "Finally! Merlin, I thought you were never going to get the nuts to do something like that!"

Draco glared at him. "Ruddy bastard .." he muttered.

"You _kissed _her? What did she do? Did she punch you?" asked Vinny eagerly.

Draco glared at him, too. "Why do I even bother talking to you guys," he mumbled, getting up and walking to the cabinet. He pulled out a mug and yawned.

Before anyone did anything else, they heard a few taps coming from the kitchen window. Andrew opened it up and found a small owl flying outside, a parchment hanging down by its legs. He untied the parchment and closed the window, disregarding the crazy creature. "Draco, it's for you." He handed Draco the paper.

Raising an eyebrow, he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

It was from Ronald Weasely.

* * *

Ginny sat on her old bed, a huge smile on her face. She spent at least three hours catching up on what happened why she was gone. Hermione and Harry had broken up a year and a half ago. She was now engaged to someone she truly loved. Harry was still to come later that night and that's what Ginny dreaded the most. No one seemed to answer her questions about what happened and they usually avoided it. Resting her head on the headboard, Ginny pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed. Her beautiful burly auburn hair was sprawled on her shoulders and for some odd reason, she liked it. 

It was much longer than before and she thought she looked better that way. Her cheeks were now a light pinkish color and her lips were much fuller and more red. It looked like she was pouting. It made her the perfect woman. Her breasts filled our her body, causing her to have wonderful curves.

She fiddled with a lock of her hair, hearing the door knock. "Come in," she yelled.

She looked up and saw the door open, a certain green-eyed boy come through. "Ginny?" he asked, thin rimless sunglasses over his eyes.

Ginny felt her throat go dry. "Ha-Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He merely closed the door and stepped into the room, exactly knowing where he was going. He gracefully sat on the bed, across from the red head. "I can't believe it," he whispered, leaning over and embracing her. "You're awake," he said through her hair.

Ginny shut her eyes closed and felt tears sting down her cheeks. "Oh, Harry!" she said happily, hugging him back tightly. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" she blurted out, not able to control her happiness.

Harry pulled back and grinned sheepishly. "You don't have to say thank you."

"Yes, I do," she stated. "You saved me, Harry. Even though my family won't say it, I already know it was you."

"Who told you?" he asked curiously.

"A nurse at St. Mungo's," explained Ginny. "Did you not want me to know?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "No one but Hermione, Ron, and the people at St. Mungo's knows that I did that."

Ginny touched his cheek. "Why did you do it, Harry? You could of just left me there .. I would of taken the blindness .."

Harry grasped her hand. "You were a great friend to me, Ginny. You understood me when nobody else did. I did it because I wanted to." He grazed his fingers over her knuckles.

Ginny moved her hand to his sunglasses. "How do you know your way around?"

Harry lifted up his right hand and pulled back his sleeve. Dangling on his wrist was a silver bracelet, a small green rock hanging off of it. "It's charmed so I know where I'm going. I've tried to repair this blindness, but nothing worked."

Ginny caressed his wrist. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know what happened that day .. But, I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't leave so early and I wish those Death Eaters didn't attack me."

Harry sighed. "Did you know that that whole thing started the war?"

Ginny gasped. "What?"

"Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogwarts. When Dumbledore saw you fall, he called upon the Professors and they immediately started scurrying the students through a few secret doors. Hexes and curses were thrown everywhere. My vision was blurry, so I had to have Hermione guide me. It was horrible, Ginny. Three first years died. Three of them .. And I couldn't do anything. I was just sitting there, helpless."

Ginny let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Harry .. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," she soothed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, silently crying on her shoulder. "I saw your body on the ground .. You weren't breathing .. And .. And .. Bloody hell, Ginny! I thought you died!"

Ginny kissed his forehead. "Harry, I'm here. I won't leave. I'm right here."

"Please, don't leave me, Ginny. Don't leave me," he said softly.

Ginny was confused. "Harry .." she started. "Why would you depend on me so much? It's just me .. Why aren't you asking Ron or Hermione to do this?"

"Ron has his own life," he said gently. "Hermione's getting married .. And I .. I keep blaming myself for what happened that day. If only I knew they were coming. Why didn't my scar burn? Why didn't I watch out more cautiously?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just because your _Harry Potter _doesn't mean you need to know all the bad things that would happen. You couldn't predict it, Harry. You couldn't .. please, Harry .. Don't hold yourself accountable."

"I'm happy your awake, Ginny," he stated, lifting up his head and turning his head to her.

Ginny smiled and touched his sunglasses. "May I?"

Harry nodded. Ginny took the sunglasses off tenderly and looked into his green-emerald eyes. She remembered the first day she fell in love with him. She was such a school girl, her hair pure straight. She cupped his cheek. "Harry .." she whispered. "I wish you hadn't of done that .."

"I had to .. I've done so much wrong in life .. I needed to show that I _care _.. I _do _care about you, Ginny. I _really _do. I hope you don't think otherwise," he explained.

"I care about you, too, Harry," she consoled. "You're a wonderful person and have always been an amazing friend. It's just .. Why on earth would you save me? How did you see that coming? Why didn't Ron or Hermione see it?"

"We have a connection, Ginny," said Harry, his eyes boring into hers, as if he could see her.

Ginny looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see you," he said simply.

Ginny's eyebrows scrunched up in perplexity. "But, you're blind .."

"I visited you once when you were first in St. Mungo's. I entered the room and all I saw was your body, surrounded by pitch black air. I couldn't believe it, Ginny. I can see you .. You're the _only _one I'm capable of actually seeing."

Ginny's mouth was agape.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

Ginny's mouth stayed open.

"Fine then .." He touched her red golden locks. "You're hair's longer and it's a darker color. You're eyes have also turned into a deep brown. Right now, you're mouth is open and a few bits of drool is hanging out."

Ginny closed her mouth immediately. "But .. But .. How .. ?"

"I talked to Dumbledore. He says its some sort of prophecy .."

"Prophecy? If you've defeated Voldemort, I don't see the purpose in a prophecy," retorted Ginny, obviously confused and shocked.

Harry sighed deeply. "I never defeated Voldemort, Ginny."

"But, back in fifth year .. You .. You .."

"No. I thought I did. But, the day of the battle .. I found out I didn't. He took eleven lives, Ginny. Eleven. Three of them were first years, five of them were seventh years, and the last three were professors."

"What sort of prophecy is this?" asked Ginny, not believing him.

"I don't know. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me," replied Harry.

"If you can see me .. Then can you tell by my expressions of how I feel?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled. "You look really happy. Something you're not telling me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny's smile grew wide. "No, there's nothing."

"Did everyone done there tell you what happened the past two years?"

"Well, I heard you and Hermione broke up .. Why is that?" Ginny asked, throwing her hands around.

"We were just .. Too much of friends. So .. We parted. It's no big deal, really. It was mutual. I started to see her as my sister and .. Things happened. She was afraid to tell me of how she felt, mainly because I was blind .. But, I told her that it was alright. And see how happy it's got her .. She's engaged!"

"I know .. I've yet to see her. Ron told me she was on vacation with her fiancée," said Ginny.

Harry scooted closer to Ginny. "She's in American with him. They wanted to see the sights of New York."

"Who did she marry exactly?" asked Ginny. "Do I know him?"

Harry nodded. "That seventh year Slytherin .. Blaise Zabini."

Ginny began to choke. "WHAT?!"

Harry chuckled. "I was surprised, too. But, you should see how happy she is. She's ecstatic about being engaged to him. He's all she ever talks about and I'm happy for her."

Ginny got up and grabbed Harry's hand. "Want to go downstairs?" she asked playfully.

"As long as you have lunch with me tomorrow," reasoned Harry.

Ginny raised a finger to her chin and thought for while. "Hhmm .. Maybe .." she teased.

Harry pouted, as Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright, Mr. Potter. We shall have lunch tomorrow!"

Ginny apporached the door, but quickly spun around to face Harry. "Oh .. And we are going to talk about this little prophecy more, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Alright .." he said impatiently.

They both exited the room, their hands together, smiles on both their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So .. what did you all think? Aren't you happy that I didn't leave you at a pretty big cliffie .. 

What's to come:

- Draco reads Ron's letter and replies.

- Harry and Ginny share their lunch.

- Molly transfers the baby to its surrogate mother.

Well, there's more, but you will all have to see.

Thanks to all those who reviewed .. in the next chapter .. I promise I'll respond to each and every review I get .. thanks again guys .. and happy reading!

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade :)


	5. Ginny & Alexa

**Chapter Five** - Ginny & Alexa

Draco reread the letter over and over.

_Malfoy,_

_How dare you? Don't think I didn't see you kissing my sister, you ruddy bastard. You don't know how hard it was for me to watch you do that. It took all my willpower to not hit you. Ginny isn't yours and she never will be. She may be fooled by your "charming" acts and stupid statements, but I sure as hell am not. You don't deserve her. She's capable of loving .. And you .. You "think" you can love. How dare you even utter those three words to her! She has just awoken and now you're here, burdening her. I see right through you, Malfoy. You are nothing more than a sniveling and conniving prat. _

_She's my only sister and I'll be damned if you hurt her. You will never get the chance to be with her again, so help me God. I suggest you watch your back from now on, Malfoy. Us Weasely's are everywhere._

_Ronald Billius Weasely._

Draco clenched his teeth. He quickly grabbed a nearby parchment and quill and began scribbling a few things.

_Weasely,_

_I, and nor will I ever, want to hurt your sister. I love her .. And if you don't want to accept it, then I insist you go off and rot in hell. As you can see, she fancies me quite a bit, too. Keep out of our business. Nothing you say can stop me from seeing her._

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco whistled loudly and opened the window. His beautiful black owl appeared. "Take this to Ronald Weasely," he stated, tying the parchment to its feet. "And take it to him fast."

The owl hooted and quickly flew away into the sky. Draco noticed both his friends staring at him. "What?"

"Ronald Weasely? What did he say?" asked Vinny.

Draco shrugged and took a seat on the stool. "Told me to stay away from Ginny .."

"Mate, you should," started Andrew. "You're playing with fire here, Draco."

"He can't force me to stop seeing her," he growled. "And you both should be backing me up. You know how I feel about her and yet you take Weasely's side?" he asked.

Andrew sighed. "Listen, Draco .. If you love her .. Then .. Just .. Let her go. Fighting with Weasely will only cause you to hurt her. She'll have to choose .. And you know who she'll pick?"

Vinny chimed in. "Her blood .. Her brother. The guy she's known her whole entire life. You can't just abandon family."

Draco snarled. "So, that's it? I should just leave her? I've just gotten her and I will not let her go."

With that final statement, the blonde stalked out of the room, his fists clenched and his face set in a sneer. He wasn't going to lose her only after he's finally had her.

* * *

In The Three Broomsticks A Few Hours Later ..

Ginny giggled. "Harry! You're being stupid!" she said happily, watching as Harry began chugging done a bottle of butterbeer. Over ten empty bottles of the brew was on the table. "You can't drink twenty of those in five minutes!"

It's been already two minutes and Harry was on his eleventh bottle. He downed it faster, a trickle of the drink running down his chin to his neck.

Ginny watched amusedly as her friend dropped that bottle on the table and drank up another. She rolled her eyes. "I don't want sick company!" she teased. She reached over and pulled the drink away, causing Harry to scowl. "Harry James Potter! You will not drink yourself sick!" she said in a stern tone.

Harry pouted. "Please?" he begged. "Ginny .." He stuck out his bottom lip, making him absolutely adorable. He still had his sunglasses on, making him look much more supplicated also.

Giving in, Ginny handed him the bottle, which he took happily. Soon enough, he friend was on his last bottle, only in a matter of four minutes.

"Done!" he bellowed, dropping down the twentieth bottle. "Who's the man?"

Ginny snickered. "You are, Harry," she exclaimed. "Harry James Potter is the man. The _sexiest _man, might I add," she said jokingly.

Harry reached over and grasped her hand. Kissing it lightly, he grinned. "That I am, Ginevra, that I am."

Ginny was about to pull her hand away, when an unexpected someone came over to them. "It's best if you keep your bloody hands off my girlfriend, Potter," sneered a voice.

Harry didn't need to look up. He knew that voice all too well. "You must mistaken, Malfoy," he said in a very calm tone. Smirking his way to death, he added, "Ginny's mine."

Ginny gulped nervously and pulled back her hand. "Harry .." she scolded.

Draco hoisted Ginny up, away from Harry. "The last time I checked, Potter, she was snogging me," he hissed. Draco glared at Harry, who was still looking at the spot Ginny was in. "Look at me, Potter," he growled, holding Ginny tightly.

Harry let out a frustrated breath. What he hated more than anything was people contradicting him.

Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "What are you? Blind?" he asked furiously.

Ginny jerked her body away from him. "In fact, Malfoy .. I am," he stated, getting out of the booth and taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were an emerald green, but soon they turned a pure white color. "You weren't the only one who lost something that day."

Draco stood there, embarrassed and angry. After a minute of silence, he scoffed. "Funny .. How you ended up blind. Should have been Granger if you asked me."

Ginny felt her heart break. Why was he so sweet to her when they were alone and then a complete and utter bastard when they were around others?

Harry fisted his hands. "I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to hex you," he said wrathfully. "Get out of here, Malfoy."

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, still glaring at Harry. Harry's eyes then turned back to their green color. "I'm not leaving without Ginny," retorted Draco.

Ginny pulled away and looked at him. The man who told her that he loved her. "I promised Harry I'd spend the day with him," she said harshly.

Draco stared at her disbelievingly. "You'd rather stay with Potter, then me?" he asked, his face etched with hurt.

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry .. It's just .."

Harry interrupted. "Ginny, why does Malfoy referring to you as his girlfriend?" he asked, placing his glasses on.

Ginny swallowed and answered bravely, "Because I am."

She turned to Draco, still thinking about the insults he just told Harry. She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, not wanting to start a fight. "I'm sorry .. I just .. I need to spend time with Harry."

Draco's eyes softened. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "I just have to," she said softly. She turned to Draco once more. "I'll see you later?"

Draco smiled and gave her another peck on the lips. "Fine .. But .. There's something I need to tell you."

Harry, who was standing there silently, disrupted. "Uh .. Do you want me to leave you two alone?" he asked uncertainly. He had no clue why as to Draco and Ginny were together, but he didn't need to press it. From the sound of it, she was quite happy.

"Nope, let's go!" said Ginny excitedly, moving away from Draco's grasp and giving him one last wave. Linking arms with Harry, they walked over to the door, laughing merrily.

He knew he could trust her, but something inside of him raged with jealousy. Draco didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but feel vulnerable. _What if she leaves me for Potter? _He thought.

* * *

Hermione cried uncontrollably in a Muggle taxi, roaming the streets of New York. She couldn't believe it .. Why didn't she see it before? 

_Hermione smiled inwardly, walking up to her hotel room, where she knew Blaise would be waiting. She had a Victoria's Secret shopping bag in her hand, filled with red lacy unmentionables. She swiped the key through the locked and inhaled deeply. She would seduce her fiancée until he was tired of being seduced (which she thought was completely impossible)._

_She walked into the den of the suite and raised her eyebrow at a yellow bra on the floor. "I don't own any yellow bras .." she said softly, shutting the door quietly. She silently strode to the bedroom door, where she could hear a few mumbled moans. Hermione felt her body go numb._

_Turning the knob slowly, she swung open the door and found something she thought she wouldn't see. Blaise was in bed, with none other than Pansy Parkinson._

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "No .." she whispered. "No .."_

_Blaise scrambled off the bed. "Mione .. Mione .. It's not what you think .." he pleaded, throwing Pansy a black frilly shirt from the floor._

_Hermione dropped the bag onto the ground, her face no welled with tears. "Aww .. Ickle Mudblood is crying .. Mad because I finally got him? Couldn't hold him that long could you?"_

_Without waiting for any type of explanation, Hermione bolted our of the hotel room and hailed a taxi. She couldn't take this anymore .. The pain .. _

_And now here she was, her cell phone ringing off the hook, her face red and cold. Snow was sparkling outside, the ground now covered in white. She looked at her hand, which _was holding the ring. Opening her window widely, she slid it off harshly and threw it outside, onto the concrete sidewalk. "I don't you need you," she said in a unconvincing tone.

* * *

Ronald Weasely stood up from the corner of the Three Broomsticks, his hands clenched with anger. He stalked his way over to Draco, who was still staring at the door. He purposely pushed him aside carelessly. "Watch it, Malfoy," he said a menacing tone. 

Draco sneered. "Stay away from me, Weasely," he said even more cruelly.

A flash of red passed through Ron's eyes. "Leave Ginny alone," he said deadly, towering over the blonde. Ron was two inches higher than Draco, making him much more intimidating. "She won't want you when I'm done talking to her. Do you _want _me to give her a little chat?"

Draco pursed his lips. "Don't you bloody threaten me, Weasel," he retorted. "Nothing you can say can change how she feels about me. Only she can do that."

Ron snorted. "Don't kid yourself, Ferret. I've got five older brothers who'd be just glad to beat the bloody hell out of you. She doesn't know who you _really _are and, therefore, she can't decide properly. I think I can help her with that."

"Don't you dare say anything to her," said Draco in a deathly whisper.

"Ha .." scoffed Ronald. "You can't tell me what to do, Malfoy."

"And neither can you," protested Draco.

Ron shook his head and smirked. "_You _didn't save her, Malfoy," started Ron. "_He _did."

With that final statement, Ron walked away gracefully and exited the pub, leaving a very angry and saddened Draco behind.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later ..**

Ron found his sister and Harry at Honeyduke's, buying a few pieces of candy. He swirled Ginny around an hugged her, causing her to squeal in surprise. "How's my favorite sister?" he asked kindly.

Ginny laughed and pulled away. "I'm pretty okay. And you, my favorite brother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Been okay," he replied. He turned to Harry. "Hey, Mate. What are you doing buying sweets? Mum told you to stop eating so much bloody chocolate."

Harry frowned and put away the chocolate frog. "Bloody wanker .." he mumbled, making Ginny giggle.

"You guys have really gone crazy," she stated.

Ron laughed and looked around. His eyes landed on the cash register. Usually, Gerald, the owner, was by the register, but now there was a rather mysterious looking man at the counter. His short brown hair was messed up frantically and his eyes looked murderous. Ron couldn't help but swallow in a nervous haze. "Who the hell is that?" he whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the man and shrugged. "Who cares .. I want candy," she responded, grabbing more sweets from the shelves and stuffing them in a basket.

Ron rolled his eyes. "How long have you two been in here?"

"A few minutes," replied Harry, secretly shoving a few chocolate frogs in Ginny's basket and pretending they were hers. "Don't tell Ron," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Ron grinned at the two. _They would look so good together .. _He thought impishly. "Well, shall we pay?" he asked, startling the two whispering friends.

Ginny nodded hastily and linked her arm with Harry's, afraid that he might hurt himself. She frowned at the thought. She knew Harry didn't like looking down on. The three approached the counter.

Ginny smiled warmly at the man, but only got a cold look in response. "Um .. Just these .." she said in a scared tone, handing him the basket filled with goodies. Ron and Harry were on either side of her, as if they were protecting her.

The man glared at Harry deathly, not blinking as he rang up the items. As if remembering something, he stopped abruptly. "We have just received a new drink," he said in a smooth tone of voice, turning around and grabbing a big goblet. He placed it on the table, right in front of Ginny. "It's already been invented in the Muggle world, but was decided to be introduced to our world. Care to take a sip?"

Ginny looked at the drink skeptically and shook her head. "No, thank you .." she said kindly. "I'm fine."

The man pushed the goblet further. "I insist."

Ginny, who didn't want to make him mad, nodded. "Um .. Alright," she said uncertainly. She lifted the goblet and touched it to her lips. Swallowing the liquid hastily, she found the man disappear into thin air. Soon, she felt her head go anesthetized and her knees start to weaken. Taking a look at a worried Ron, she crashed down to the floor, into a pool of pitch black darkness.

* * *

Katie gulped nervously in front of the Burrow, a bouquet of orange roses in her hands. Alexa's favorite color was orange. She was clad in a dark green suit, suitable for someone like her. Her pointed, high-heel black boots reached up to under her knees. She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and viewed a very rushed Molly Weasely. She pulled Katie into the house, not asking her anything. The house seemed abandoned. She threw Katie a black heavy coat and dragged her along to the fireplace. Holding her forearm in her hand, Molly grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it down on the ground.

"ST. MUNGO'S!" she shrieked, causing Katie to look at her in confusion. They soon landed in the waiting room, where almost all the Weasely's were waiting. Molly, still dragging a Katie behind her, ran over to them. "How is she?! She alright?!" she asked.

Katie looked down at her flowers and was happy there were still intact. She looked up and found herself staring into Percy's eyes. "Who's hurt?" she asked, confusion etched all over her face.

Percy gazed at her, his eyes a glossy sheen. "Why would she hurt her?" he asked. "Why would they poison her?"

"Poison?" she asked. "Percy .. Who did they poison?"

"Ginny," he replied.

Katie gasped. "Oh God .. Percy .."

She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"She's not the only one hurt," whispered.

"What?" asked Katie, still hugging him.

"Alexa's in there, too."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey all .. Now .. a few pointers .. 

- I'm very sorry about not having Molly's baby transfer. Too much went on.

- Next chapter will explain how and why Alexa got hurt.

- Draco hears of Ginny's news.

- Hermione finds herself into the arms of someone else ..

I'd just like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed .. i really appreciate it .. i love reading all of those wonderful reviews of yours .. i can't thank you enough for the encouragement you have given me .. i hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter . as i have writing it .. enjoy your weekend and have a greeatt day !!

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade


End file.
